The purpose of this study is to evaluate the antiviral activity of GEM91 by measuring changes in cell-associated HIV via quantitative PBMC microculture following treatment. Secondly, to continue the evaluation of the safety of GEM91 administered by continuous intravenous infusion for 14 days, and to assess the effect of treatment on measures of immunologic status.